


Not Okay

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Anyways, Blood, Changbin is a bit of an ass, I APOLOGIZE, It's nothing too bad, Jisung hits his head, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Age Play, SO, but he's still an ass, but it's only mentioned and briefly described, but just a little bit, except for Changbin, i'm not sure actually, little!jisung, mostly because he's worried about Jisung, request, the other boys are there but they're barely mentioned, the rest of them are caregivers, this was a bit hard for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jisung wakes up in headspace and hurts himself while trying to get down from his bed. The obvious conclusion, to Changbin, is that the boy should no longer go into headspace.(This is not an age-play story, it is an age regression (mentally regressing to a younger age to de-stress among others) story. It is tagged as ageplay just so that people who don't know the difference between ageplay and age regression can find it)





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKnight/gifts).



> Requested by: Riverknight
> 
> I adapted it a little bit, cause head injuries are really serious and bleed a lot, so if the other took too long to go home Jisung would be in a horrible state. Plus, they really need to go to the hospital, because head injuries can cause a lot of trouble if not checked

Jisung blinked his eyes open, feeling truly rested for the first time in a while. Chan had announced, the day before, that they would be having a free day, and everyone had been extremely excited to do everything they had been putting off because of schedules. Jisung was no exception. He had been stressed lately, the amount of things to do threatening to drown him. So a day off was more than welcome.

He stretched a bit, then turned to lie on his side, pulling his sheets closer to his face and putting the corner on his mouth, absentmindedly biting on it. His head felt a bit fuzzy, a bit weird, but it didn’t feel bad or painful, so he ignored it. The dorm was quiet, for once, and his bed was comfortable. He just wanted to lie there and stay as quiet as he could. Maybe he could even scare one of his hyungs when they came to check on him. He giggled quietly to himself.

Jisung just lay in bed for a while, enjoying the warmth of the sheets and the softness of his pillow. And then his stomach growled. Jisung pouted. He really wanted to stay in bed. Then he whined as he noticed he was really hungry. Nothing happened. Jisung frowned. Usually all he needed to do was whine and then one of his hyungs would be there to get him out of the bed and take him to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to eat whatever yummy food they had lying around. He sat up, exchanging the sheet in his mouth for his thumb. He knew his pacifier was around there somewhere, because he Jeongin had given it to him the day before, but he didn’t have the patience to look for it. His thumb worked fine.

“’yung?” He called, hoping someone would come. No one came. Jisung crossed his arms. “’’yung!”

He called again. Nothing. With a sigh and a pout, Jisung decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. He looked down. He wasn’t allowed to be in the bunk bed alone, Channie hyung had made him promise. He wasn’t allowed to use the stairs either. But he hadn’t been alone before, his hyungs were the ones who left, and he was hungry. So what was he supposed to do?

Carefully, Jisung turned around. Then he positioned himself to climb down and came to a dilemma. Which was: he would have to take his thumb from his mouth if he wanted to climb down like his hyungs had taught him. After a bit of consideration, however, Jisung remembered Felix jumping down from up there without holding on to anything. So maybe it was ok.

He climbed down one step, pouting as he left the warmth of his bed. And then when he tried to find the other step he slipped, and the last thing he saw was the ceiling.

 

“Oh, it’s not gonna rain!”

Said Jeongin, mocking Changbin’s earlier words. Changbin glared.

“Yah! It said on the weather report that it would be sunny!”

Jeongin snorted. A clap of thunder sounded outside as if the prove the maknae’s point. Felix laughed.

“You gotta admit, Binnie hyung, your weather report was pretty wrong.”

Changbin pouted, crossing his arms.

“At least we had fun for a while.”

He said. Felix chuckled and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheeks.

“We did, hyung, we did.”

Jeongin pretended to throw up. Changbin ignored him and smiled at Felix. Then he frowned.

“Hey, didn’t we leave Jisung here this morning?”

He asked. The other two boys looked at him, confused.

“Yeah, why?”

Asked Jeongin. Changbin’s frown deepened.

“Why is it so quiet here, then?”

He asked. And then Felix and Jeongin noticed how silent it actually was.

Felix tensed immediately. Jeongin tried to remain calm.

“Maybe he’s still asleep.”

He said. Changbin nodded, trying to calm himself down. He had a feeling on the bottom of his stomach telling him that wasn’t the reason.

“I’ll go look for him.”

 

Changbin walked into Jisung’s room hoping for the best but expecting the worst. It still didn’t prepare him for the scene he found.

“Fuck. Fuck, guys, come here now!”

He heard Felix and Jeongin rushing to him, and then heard Jeongin’s gasp as he spotted Jisung lying on the floor, a little pool of blood around his head. He heard Felix’s choked out ‘oh god’, but that’s all he heard from outside. Changbin could hear his own blood rushing, and he couldn’t take his eyes away from Jisung’s body on the floor, and he knew he should do something, call an ambulance, Chan, anything, but he just couldn’t move.

And then he heard, in the distance, Jeongin’s panicked voice and Felix calling his name.

“Hyung, you have to breathe.”

Said Felix, and that’s when Changbin noticed he had stopped breathing. He took in a deep breath, and he noticed he was shaking.

“An ambulance. We, we need to, shit, Lix…”

Felix put a hand on his shoulder.

“Innie already called. They’re coming, calm down.”

 

Everyone say in the waiting room of the hospital. No one was talking, everyone too worried about Jisung to say anything. Apparently, Jeongin had kept his calm upon finding Jisung and had called not only the ambulance, but also Chan and their manager. So now they were all gathered at the hospital, waiting.

“What do you think happened?”

Came Hyunjin’s voice, very soft and extremely sad. Changbin crossed his arms tighter. Jeongin sighed.

“We’re not sure, but… well. Sungie hyung’s thumb had bite marks on it, like it gets when he sucks on it. We think he woke up in headspace and tried to get down from his bed on his own, but ended up falling.”

He explained. Everyone winced. Changbin snorted, rolling his eyes.

Changbin had never been too fond of Jisung’s headspace. He never said anything about it to Jisung. He simply stated he didn’t want to see the boy when he was little and they arranged everything so that the older rapper wasn’t involved in Jisung’s regression sessions.

Changbin knew this made Jisung a bit sad. And he knew that it made Jisung hesitant to go to the others about his headspace, because he felt like he was expelling Changbin from the dorm. Changbin didn’t get why, if he was so worried, Jisung couldn’t just stop.

“I told you guys this would happen.”

He said. Everyone turned to him, expressions ranging from angry to tired. Changbin looked back at them, defiant. They all knew how he felt about Jisung’s regression, and it was always a point of conflict between them.

“Not now, hyung.”

Said Felix, sighing and trying to avoid making this into a bigger mess than it already was.

Changbin snorted.

“We can’t just ignore what happened here, Felix. Jisung fell from his bed. He hit his head and bled for god knows how long before we got to him. Who knows what would have happened if it hadn’t started raining? This stupid thing you guys do is obviously dangerous. He could have died.”

He said. Felix frowned.

“Hyung, it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone, Sungie being little has nothing to…”

Changbin interrupted him, angry.

“Don’t say it has nothing to do with this! He’s nineteen years old, Felix, he shouldn’t be going around acting like a baby, and you shouldn’t encourage him, because this is the result! Felix, he almost died!”

Felix opened his mouth to reply, but Jeongin was faster.

“Oh, you’re just using this as an excuse, hyung. You’ve always hated Jisung hyung’s headspace and now you’re using the fact that he got hurt to say that it’s bad! Sungie needs his headspace, and it makes him happy, there’s nothing wrong with it!”

Changbin glared at the maknae.

“Of course I hate it! He’s an adult, and he needs someone taking care of him all the time, because if not he does shit like this! We don’t even know what the damage was! What if he can’t move anymore? What if he got hurt so bad it causes irreparable damage? Then what?”

Jeongin was fuming, and Changbin seemed ready to hit the boy, but Chan was faster, putting himself between them.

“Both of you, stop this right now. Go sit down quietly, we’ll talk about this later. No complaints.”

He said. Changbin bit back a snarky remark and marched over to the bench. He knew he was being too irrational but the image of Jisung on the floor, surrounded by blood… it was too much for him.

 

There’s a collective sigh of relief when the doctor comes out and tells them they ran all the tests they could and found nothing wrong. They had to give Jisung four stitches on the head where he hit it, and he was a bit weak from blood loss, but he wouldn’t have any problems other than a headache for a few days.

They were then allowed to enter the room, and Chan had to threaten to send everyone back to the dorms to get them to quieten down. Once they did get inside the room, they all flocked to Jisung’s bed, holding the boy’s hand and asking him a million questions. Chan noticed the boy’s wide eyes and sighed.

“Guys, give him space, please.”

He said, everyone immediately shut up and backed off. Chan approached Jisung. The boy smiled.

“Hey, hyung.”

He greeted, sounding a bit sleepy. Chan smiled.

“Hey, love. How are you?”

Jisung hummed.

“Well, my head kinda hurts.”

He said. Chan chuckled.

“I think that’s expected, angel.”

He said. Jisung laughed lightly.

“I think so.”

He said. Chan held his hand.

“Can you tell us what happened?”

He asked. Jisung frowned.

“I, I can’t remember.”

He said. Chan tilted his head.

“Not at all?”

He asked. Jisung shook his head before cringing as it hurt. Everyone held their breaths, clearly keeping themselves from going over to fuss over the boy.

“No.”

Replied Jisung. Chan frowned.

“We know you fell from the bed. What were you doing before you fell?”

He asked. Jisung’s face scrunched up in concentration, and after a while he sighed.

“I, I really can’t remember, hyung.”

He said. Chan sighed. He could see Changbin on the corner of the room, glaring, and as soon as the boy opened his mouth Chan looked at him sternly. Changbin immediately closed his mouth again.

“Well, that’s ok. What really matters is that you’re well, and we can go home as soon as you want to.”

He said. Jisung’s eyes widened.

“We can?”

He asked. Chan nodded. Jisung smiled widely.

“Can we go now? I really want to go home, hyung, can we please go now?”

He pleaded. Chan chuckled and everyone followed, all relieved to see Jisung was indeed fine. Changbin, on the back, seemed to still be pissed, but Chan could see the flicker of relief in his eyes.

 

They got home and Woojin led Jisung to the kitchen to eat something, since apparently the boy was starving. The others quickly spread around the dorm, moving on to do their own things now that they knew Jisung was ok.

“You really can’t remember, Sungie?”

Asked Woojin, as the boy ate. Jisung pouted.

“I really can’t hyung.”

He replied. Woojin sighed.

“Well. We’ll have to keep an eye on you, then.”

He said. Jisung chuckled.

“Hyung, you already do.”

He said. Woojin smiled, but it was a bit sad.

“Clearly not enough.”

Was his answer. Jisung pouted and moved to sit on the boy’s lap. He felt Woojin tense, but the older soon relaxed and held him. Jisung ignored the weird tension.

“You’re more than enough, hyung. I love you guys.”

He said. Woojin sighed.

“We love you too, Sungie. We really do.”

Woojin watched Jisung eating, Changbin’s words swimming in his head. He hoped Jisung never found out what the older had said.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, so it’s a bit different from my usual stuff.
> 
> To Riverknight, who requested this: I didn’t write the second part, with Jisung not regressing anymore since the accident, because it would end on a too bad note, and I don’t like sad endings. Plus, to undo the damage Changbin would cause by telling Jisung that he shouldn’t be little it would take a lot, and it would end up becoming a very very long story that I’m not sure I can write. So if you really really really want me to write the second part of this for you I can try, but for now I hope you liked this one ^.^


End file.
